


The Triumph of Steel

by universe



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Cancer, Cancer Arc, Drabble, Episode Tag, Gen, Leadership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-04
Updated: 2009-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe/pseuds/universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It scares her just a little.</i> Change can be good, too. (during <i>Collaborators</i>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Triumph of Steel

President. President. _President._

It's a big step from Secretary of Education to President of the Colonies, and an even bigger one from atheist to Dying Leader, capital letters and all. She accepts it, not without flinching —teeth clenched, a silent murmur that could not be more honest than it is; _with every fibre of my being_—, but without hesitation, without fear. (It scares her just a little.)

She needs a while to get used to this, but once she has, she welcomes it. Being the President provides her with things to do, and being the Dying Leader gives her cancer justification. It is there for a purpose, she wants to make herself believe. (It's a death sentence, one way or another.)

It takes a lost election and a bright red dress to make her realise what she has been missing. _Life._ She rejoices in it, lives every moment to the fullest; curious children, a stoned Admiral, and then a determined resistance. She feels as if she's breathing pure energy instead of air. (It should last, but it doesn't.)

Suddenly, they are back on the run, and even though it's the second time already, she experiences the change far more keenly. _President._ She doesn't bother looking back, not now, and with a fresh white blouse and a raised right hand steers them back onto the path to Earth. (It's where she belongs.)


End file.
